


Lights out

by inedrox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Power Outage, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedrox/pseuds/inedrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has ended and everyone is grown up. Dave visits Jane for Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights out

A soft knock on the door grabs Jane's attention as she pulls a round cake out of the oven and places it on the counter. She makes sure to turn the oven off and that the cake is set properly before whipping her hands on her apron and answering the door. "Merry Christmas Crocker," the blonde man at the door says giving her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush slightly as he walks inside. It had been snowing for about an hour and seemed to threaten to keep going for the rest of the night. 

"I do hope it stops soon or we may be snowed in," She says worriedly as she looks at the snow. He shakes his head "and what would be wrong with that" he asks walking up behind her slipping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. She let out a giggle before gently pushing him off "Dave behave" she teased and started to head back to the kitchen "go ahead and make yourself at home I'm almost done" she calls out.

He walks upstairs and puts his bag down in her bedroom they did this every Christmas without fail. Them and their friends it had been several years since they had played that game the game that caused so much pain. Only himself, Jane, Roxy and John had made it out alive. The other two were meant to arrive in the morning and from what Dave could tell it seemed like they would be sharing the guest room this year. 

He heads back downstairs and sits down on the large sofa in the living room where a fully decorated tree stands in the middle of the room with two armchairs on each side facing the sofa. He sinks deep into the sofa he loved how overly plush it was and the way it just seemed to eat him whole. The sofa shifted a little as Jane sat down and put her head in his lap staring at the tree in a comfortable silence. Time moves slowly as Dave reaches down and combs his hand through her hair as he started to hum softly. Without stopping, he looks down at her "Why don't I move in?" he asks casually. She sits up and looks at him "what?" she tries to read him through his shades. "why don't I move in?" he repeats.

After several minutes pass, she speaks "I don't see why not?" she says a little unsure "Is that alright?" He shrugs "I'd rather not have you move into that apartment," he says. She nods and gives him kisses he smiles wrapping his arms around her waist again pulling her into his lap. As they kiss they fail to notice the lights flickering and then go out altogether.


End file.
